Daaaaaaaaaaaamn Daniel
by That0neBitchOverThere
Summary: It's been a long time since the break up between Daniel and Michael, he wants to move on. And a certain Middle Borough High graduate is going to help him. (Dustin Kropp/OMC is the main focus) (The time line is explained in the story) (You'll probably want to read Make-Believe by MrsToriPears on AO3 first, otherwise you won't know what's going on)


**Okay. So I read a fic called** _ **Make-Believe**_ **by** _ **MrsToriPears**_ **on AO3, and I couldn't help thinking that Daniel deserved better than what he got. So here I am, writing a little thing so he can have a happy ending and hoping that I don't completely wreck this by having him being entirely out of character and offending the creator of this precious bean. I know this is really late, the original story was completed, like, more than a year ago, and that I should be working on other stories, but…**

 **Here, have this.**

 **OH! I made a playlist on YouTube of the music I listened to while writing this, it's kind of all over the place, but I genuinely love all of the songs on it and I hope you check it out!**

 **playlist?list=PL8fI6v5twdZM74oBHedSz-gdtlCb-pgrt**

 **If you can't get the link to work, it has the same title as the fic and was created by Sage Ferrell-MacPherson (that's my real name, yo!).**

It had been about seven months. Seven months since Michael Mell had broken up with him. Four months since he had begun going back out to clubs, trying to forget the bright smile and taste of sunshine from dark skinned man who was always wearing that red hoodie with all the patches, the man who was so obviously in love with his best friend and roommate. The man who Daniel was still ridiculously enamoured with. Despite all the jealousy and the pain that he went through, his feelings for Michael had he remained. He really had been serious about their relationship. He really had liked the younger man, he had liked him a lot, he still did, really. But it had been too long since they had broken up for Daniel to still be hung up on him, too long since Michael had gotten his happy ending for him to still hope for them to get back together. He was old enough to know not to pin his hope on something that was impossible. And so he found himself wading through a crowd of people at varying levels of sobriety as they moved to the rhythm of whatever song was currently playing over the speakers of the club he had found himself at tonight. Sure, he was only in his twenties, but Daniel was beginning to think that he was getting too old to be picking up guys at clubs. He should just find a nice guy at work, or through some stupid dating website or something.

Downing the last bit of amber liquid in the cold glass clutched in his hand, Daniel begins heading to the exit, giving up for the night, until his eye catches on someone. He was just a few feet away from the entrance and he was practically glowing in the lights. His face was lightly flushed already, whether from dancing or alcohol, Daniel couldn't tell, but he was sure that he had stopped breathing for a moment there. He might still be hung up on Michael fucking Mell, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate how attractive other men are and _damn_ was this man attractive. He was tall, taller than Michael, with light skin and tousled hair that looked almost red, but it was difficult to tello with the multicolored lighting. He had a nice figure, complimented by the dark, tight jeans he was wearing and the light colored muscle tee that stretched over defined muscle that was clearly maintain over a long time and through a lot of effort. He had his head tilted back, eyes shut and nose scrunched up as he laughed at something someone had said. He decided in that moment that he was staying for just a bit longer in the hopes of getting this guy's name. Maybe his number too.

His companion said something, gesturing into the crowd and pausing before walking off when Very Attractive Man nodded, leaving him to make his way toward the dance floor, but Daniel intersected before he could get there, putting on the most charming smile he could muster as he sidled up to the stranger. "Hey, there. Need some company for the night?" Daniel says, hoping that his voice managed to come off as flirtatious despite the volume that the words had to be shouted to be heard over the stupid synthesized beat currently ringing through his eardrums.

Very Attractive Man gives him a grin, turning his body towards Daniel while nodding. "That'd be nice, Madeline just found someone who caught her eye and I'll probably just be wandering around tonight until she sends me a message saying saying that she has a ride or something." His voice is loud, having to shout over the stupid music, but his voice was nice, clear, and held a hint of laughter as he gestured in the general direction that his companion had disappeared.

"I'm Daniel," he says, holding out his hand for the Very Attractive Man to shake. His hands were slightly rough and he had a firm grip, his bicep flexing just a bit as he moved, and _damn_.

"Dustin," Very Attractive Man, no, _Dustin_ , replies as he steps in just a bit closer while releasing Daniel's hand.

"Wanna go somewhere a bit quieter so I don't have to shout at you?" Daniel offers, gesturing to the door he had been moving toward before he had seen Dustin.

With a grin, the younger man nodded and reached out to grab Daniel's hand, making sure to not lose him in the crowd as they make their way out of the club. The heavy door shuts behind them muffling the loud music and Daniel finds himself needing to squint in the bright, white fluorescent lights. With the better, though harsh, lighting, he can tell that Dustin had copper hair and hazel eyes, light freckles spattered across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. It's also much more apparent he was young, younger than Daniel at any rate, probably the same age as Michael.

"I didn't realize how dark it was in there until now..." Dustin says, his pupils pinpricks as his eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light.

"Yeah, it's pretty bright out here. Then again, that might just be you." Daniel puts on his flirty voice and sends a wink the younger man's way. The still present flush on Dustin's face darkens just a bit as he laughs lightly.

"That was pretty smooth, mister. A weaker person would have fallen for that." Dustin teases as he leans against the brick wall. "Too bad I haven't had anything to drink yet."

"Nope. Good thing you haven't had anything to drink yet. You're still in your right mind. Which makes the whole asking for your number a lot easier." Daniel says the last bit teasingly, leaning against the wall beside the younger man.

"Well, if that was you asking I'm going to have to decline. I only go for the cheesy pick up lines, which is really a shame, you seem pretty nice." Dustin teases right back, fixing him with a grin that showed off perfect teeth and _dimples!_

"Oh, of course! My apologies. Allow me to rectify my mistake." Clearing his throat, he turns so his shoulder was resting against the cool brick and his whole body was facing Dustin. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I've lost my number. Could I maybe have yours?" Daniel says, putting on his best innocent voice as he asks, the classic line was met with a soft laughter.

"Well, how could I say no to that?" Dustin asks, voice light as he holds out his hand expectantly. "Hand it over, lover boy." With a grin, Daniel fishes his phone from his pocket, opening up his contacts, handing over the device for the younger man to input his phone number. As he was taking back the device their fingers brushed together and he couldn't help the small grin he gave to the younger male. The moment his phone was tucked safely back into his pocket, Dustin's phone began blaring one of the songs that he could faintly remember hearing when Michael had made him listen to Hamilton. Giving him an apologetic smile, Dustin answers his phone, taking a few steps away for relative privacy.

"I'm sorry, Madeline needs to get home and I'm her ride… You have my number, though, use it." Dustin says after ending the call and stepping back to Daniel, a flirty smile over his lips as the door they had pushed through just a minute ago slammed open again and a very clearly intoxicated girl stumbled out of the club. Dustin wraps an arm around her waist and helps her along, a smile and a wave thrown over his shoulder as he walks away.

It had been three months. Three months since Daniel had met Dustin. Three months since they had started texting at all available hours, staying up late just to send _one more message_. Daniel had already forgotten that he had started talking to the copper haired man as a sort of rebound. He had almost forgotten about how much he had felt for Michael. It had been one month since their first date. Two weeks since their first kiss. And his feelings were still growing, still becoming stronger and fuller and more. Their relationship was building more slowly than what he had with Michael, but that was because Michael had been trying so hard to forget, to move on. But with Dustin it was all slow and sweet. He blushed the first time their fingers had brushed together. Their first kiss had been soft, slow, and so very chaste, almost hesitant. Daniel had become so easily infatuated with this man, he was scared with how fast he was falling.

Daniel was a jealous person, he was a bit possessive over his significant other, and where Michael had been placating, telling him there was nothing to worry about, Dustin showed him. After his initial reservation about physical contact, whenever they were together, Dustin would be touching him somehow, a tight hug in greeting, a light brush of his fingertips over Daniel's thigh as they passed each other, curling into his side as they sat together watching movies, the gentle press of his lips against Daniel's cheek or lips when he had to leave.

It was three months into their relationship and five months after they first met that Dustin finally spent the night. They stayed up late watching some stupid show on Netflix, laughing at the poor acting and non existent plot, soft kisses exchanged between episodes until finally they decided to call it a night, shutting off the television and going to Daniel's bed, curling up next to each other and basking in each other's warmth as they drifted off to sleep.

Dustin was quick to introduce Daniel to his friends, all of whom seemed nice, none of them treated him with the same anger or jealousy that he received from Jeremy at the very least, and none of them pushed boundaries that made Daniel uncomfortable. With Michael, the only friend he had ever met was Jeremy and they hadn't really gotten along, for some obvious reasons.

It was eight months into their relationship when Dustin began keeping things at Daniel's place. He had a drawer of clothes, a toothbrush in the cup Daniel had by the bathroom sink, a charger for his phone was coiled up, ready for use in one of his desk drawers, a couple of his textbooks were laid out on Daniel's coffee table, a couple of his pillows were strewn across Daniel's bed. They had grown a lot in their short time together, Daniel barely remembered Michael, he was just a passing thought, a foggy memory.

Daniel and Dustin had been dating for nine months when the younger man asks him along to a group outing with his friends to some bowling alley nearby and, of course, Daniel readily agrees. He enjoyed bowling, he loved spending time with his boyfriend, he didn't have work to worry about, and his boyfriend's friends were pleasant enough company. When they arrived at the agreed upon alley, Daniel goes through the greetings as usual; simple greetings to Rich and Jake; short 'how are you's for Brooke, Chloe, Madeline, and whoever she had brought along to the hangout that time (Madeline was nice, but she went through significant others at an insane rate); inquiring Jenna about recent events; and then asking Christine about the most recent production her drama club was putting on. In that order, so when he heard that they were still waiting for a couple people, he was understandably confused. These were the only friends of Dustin's that he had met and he hadn't heard anything about any others, looking over at the copper haired man with his confusion evident, Dustin simply shrugs.

"They don't hang with us a lot, they go to a different school and our schedules don't match up a lot." He says simply and Daniel gives a short nod, he could understand that.

The group decides to get their lane setup while waiting, and so everyone gets their shoes laced on and begin figuring out who would be on which lane and the order of their turns, he was enjoying a slightly one sided conversation with Christine when she cuts off mid sentence with a squeal, which wasn't too uncommon, before waving at someone over his shoulder. He stiffened when he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Hey, Christine!"

He wasn't expecting this. Not in a hundred years. There was no way this was happening. He had mistaken the voice, that was all. There was no way that he had just heard Jeremy Heere after nearly a year of never running into either of them. So he turned, smile on his face to greet the newcomers with an introduction only to falter because, yes. That was very much Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell making their way to the group hand in hand. Dustin made his way over to Daniel, only needing to take a couple of steps to reach the older man and wrap his arm around his waist, and suddenly Michael and Jeremy's eyes were on Daniel.

"Daniel, this is-"

"Nice to see you two are doing well." Daniel cuts in, not bothering to let Dustin finish his introduction. Jeremy's eyes avert to the ground, picking at his nails and Michael brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, something that he apparently still did when he felt really awkward.

"Y-yeah, it's been a while..." Michael sounds nervous, as if he's waiting for an explosion that wouldn't come. They might not have parted on the best terms, Daniel might have been really hurt for a while, but he was fine now. He was over over it, over Michael, and was entirely in love with his wonderful boyfriend. His boyfriend who was right beside him. His boyfriend who was holding him close and looking between Daniel and the other two, a bit confused and a bit worried.

"Almost a year." Daniel confirms, holding out his hand as a sign of peace of sorts, shaking both of their hands. "Let's start over, yeah?" He asks with a small smile, wrapping his arm around Dustin and pulling him in closer against his side.

"That sounds good." Michael's voice sounds relieved as he agrees, and Jeremy remains silent but offers up a chagrined quirk of his lips, not quite a smile as he nods.

The night goes smoothly after that and Daniel keeps Dustin close to him, pressing soft kisses to his temple or his cheek or his lips throughout the evening, just a small reassurance to himself that this was real.

It was on the day that marked a year after their first date that Daniel asked Dustin to move in with him, the younger man agreeing easily. It was more effort than either of them thought to get the copper haired man completely moved in, but it was entirely worth the cuddles they shared after it was all finished.

Six months, three weeks, and one day after Dustin had moved in completely, Daniel took his boyfriend out for a nice dinner over which he asked an important question, one that he had almost chickened out of but was glad he hadn't.

 **I wasn't really sure how to end this, so it seems kind of forced...**

 **I hope you could all enjoy this!**

 **If MrsToriPears is reading this, I really hope I haven't offended you with this little add on and that Daniel wasn't /too/ OOC.**


End file.
